


Горечь крови

by bitari, fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Forever Knight
Genre: Angst, M/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitari/pseuds/bitari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Лакруа и Бишоп обсуждают своих вампирских сыновей
Relationships: James Bishop/Aidan Waite, Nicholas Knight/Lucien LaCroix
Kudos: 3





	Горечь крови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bitter Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183140) by [rhodrymavelyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne). 



> Слова Ника в первом абзаце процитированы из серии "День отца" (s02ep10 Forever Knight)

« _Может, и нет никакого лечения. Но я все равно уйду,_ — каким прекрасным, уязвимым и дерзким выглядел Николя, швыряя неблагодарные слова в лицо своему мастеру. — _Можешь убить меня, если пожелаешь. В любом случае, я от тебя избавлюсь_ », — Лакруа вновь ощутил привкус крови, гнева и разочарования, словно при убийстве или совращении, не достигшем апогея.

— Так и сказал? — посочувствовал Бишоп, вручая Лакруа стакан с кровью лицемерного святоши. Бишоп и сам напоминал кое-кого из лучших священников, испробованных Лакруа. Его мягкий негромкий голос так и манил исповедаться, раскрыть сердце и обрести покой. Тем не менее, Бишоп был мастером вампиров, имеющим свои трудности с любимым сыном. — А я-то думал, у меня проблемы с Эйданом.

— Почему бы просто не убить того оборотня, что запудрил твоему сыну голову? — Лакруа глотнул крови священника. Восхитительно, хотя и не такой редкий винтаж, каким был его Николя. Ни один вкус не сравнится со сбившимся с пути истинного молодым крестоносцем, трепещущим в умелых руках Жанетт. Отказ Николя до сих пор причинял ему боль. Ничто так не ранило его, даже потеря Дивии.

— Какая в том польза? — серьезно спросил Бишоп, подняв голубые глаза на Лакруа. — Убийство кого-нибудь из питомцев твоего сына исцелит вашу боль?

— Нет, — признался Лакруа, делая еще один глоток. Кровь стала горькой на вкус. Проклятье.


End file.
